


Decision and indecision

by greensilverserpent



Series: Eternal love [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Life or Death?





	Decision and indecision

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-02-01 09:06am to 09:15am  
> Inspiration: For a very special person, who I met during RingCon 2008. Thank you for everything, ada.

When the fire burned its last logs and darkness descended over the room once more the silver-haired elf exhaled softly. He had been sitting in front of the hearth for days now, doing nothing but thinking. But his thoughts always returned to the beginning. No matter where his way led, as long as he would find his lover at the end of it he didn't care. 

"He is dying." Namo's voice was sad. "He needs his lover, otherwise he will perish." A gentle voice put in while an elegant hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up into clear blue eyes Namo swallowed hard. "If I agree to send him back, they may live until the next tragedy strikes. If they have not changed their ways until then, they will both come to my halls. Is that worth it? To wake a soul just to let it face pain once more?" "Before that pain would come unspeakable joy... They need each other." Namo sighed. "It has never been so hard to send someone back." A small smile appeared on his companion's face. "Do not fret overly much. They are children. They should be able to walk their own paths. You only need to set them at the crossways."


End file.
